I am here for you
by MikoYami1
Summary: Deidara is here for Verena to help her out from such a tragedy
Title: I am here for you

Pair: Deioc (Deivere)

Commission (for): Gift for T-Raposo

Theme: N/A

Genre: Meme

Rating: G

Warning: G

Summary: N/A

World: Canon

Chapters: N/A

Status: complete

Date started: 03-17-15

Date Finished: 03-17-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: The art and oc belongs to :icont-raposo: go get love

Chapters: N/A

Extra: This is a little gift for the sweetest person who I enjoy talking with so much she drew this wonderful picture

DeiVere by T-Raposo

and when chatting with her I got this inspiring idea. I am just happy I had a chance to write with her and hope I didn't ooc her I tired basing if off her story as best as I could. Deidara and Sasori do go by different names Deidara is Katsu and Sasori is Komushi 6cfa/i/2015/076/a/9/deivere_by_t_

The bar as usual was full of rowdy noisy costumers of s-ranked killers. Normally it wouldn't have bothered Verena so much but today wasn't really a good day for dealing with noise, people or anything for that matter. She was fighting two different emotions one of her wanted to crawl out of the bar and find a hiding spot so she could curl up and cry another part, the part she was sure to react to the most wanted to beat the crap out of everybody.

She glanced at her friends comrade was the correct term, their faces trying to read their mood and express the same emotion but all of them had the same dark glum look she carried. It was like a heavy cloud hung over them like strong smelling perfume. Nobody spoke for the long time every member stayed quiet even when their usual busty waitress came by to take their order.

"The usual?" she questioned uninterested. Nobody picked up their head to answer, she scribbled down 'the usual' in notepad before glancing around once again at dark gloomy faces of The Green Fang ninjas, "not very talkative today," she mumbled to herself closing her notepad and walking off.

Komushi one of few members unaffected by the heavy atmosphere spoke, his dark menacing voice cutting through the quiet that surrounded the group like a knife. "Dei-Katsu, I need to speak to you alone," he slid away from the table managing to love gracefully still while he wore that large, ugly puppet of his.

Katsu got up he was sitting across for Verena watching her face. He didn't know the members long to understand the full loss that took place moments ago but he did understand the shame and defeat of what just happened. His blue eyes studied Verena's expression his minds trying to find the right words to express to her….the right words to help make pain a lot easier to bearable but nothing was coming out right. Nothing he said could make the pain of losing a friend ease away. He followed the puppeteer away from the table.

"We shouldn't trust them," she heard a voice, it was male but it sounded distance she couldn't pin point who it was, "they are Akatsuki members, they will use us and bleed us dry then dispose of us," Kyo she thought "did you see how Komushi spoke or how he fought he gave no mercy to those men,"

"That is what we do, member of green fang do," another one said. Verena couldn't figure out who was talking next everyone's voice was mixing with one another sounding the same. She stared at the blond Akatsuki member trying to read his lips but it was difficult to understand what they were talking about when one of the members face was hidden behind a mask.

Her green eyes looked away when blue eyes connected with hers. She didn't want him knowing that she was eavesdropping on the conversation trying to decide if they were trust worthy or not. She glanced at the mouthy waitress bring back their drinks.

"Shochu, Sake, and beer" she handed the drinks around Katsu sat down across from Verena again and took his sake. No words were spoken as everyone stayed quiet again and started drinking. Katsu kept glancing up at her annoying her a bit but there was a strange voice in her head was telling her that she found his concern comforting.

The bar was getting loud the men started fighting throwing tables and chairs around. The members of the green fang stayed quiet not one to join the rowdiness of the bar. Someone threw a glass skimming Verena's cheek. Slamming her beer down, she got up and glared around.

"Who the fuck threw that" she said glaring at the faces of the men. A few stared at her pissed ready to fight as well. She could hear a chair squeak behind her. That didn't stop her she was ready to fight all the rage all the pain she was feeling. Kaori didn't have to die, but at the same time it was so close to being her.

Katsu had saved her ass, if wasn't there she could have been lying dead split in half lying in the sand. The thought scared her, her dreams everything she worked for would have been gone. She would have lost everything she was working for. All her dreams she reached to punch the nearest asshole but she felt a tug on her arm.

"Don't," Katsu whispered at her. He stared down at her with a sad but understanding look. She felt something wet slide down her cheek she had to quickly look away. She was showing weakness something she wasn't proud of. He didn't let go of her hand but continued staring down at her. She stared back from the corner of her eyes before pushing her hand arm away, "I will distract them,"

He turned back and spoke to the members leaving Verena enough time to get away. She ran to the closet door to get away. She had to get away the room was suffocation, outside far away from the bar did she get a chance to really think.

She stared softly at the fireflies that littered the sky and found herself relaxing. She alive she could still continue on with her dream and she knew better next time. She was going to better herself so she wouldn't have to be saved by Katsu. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched a claw butterfly fly pass her before exploding, a few feet in the air.

"I am feeling alright," she was holding back her anger but at the same time she grateful to him, "thanks for saving my ass," she stared at him as he stood next to her he released another clay butterfly before it exploded again the fireflies moved away from the explosion but still remained their only light.

"It seemed like you needed," Katsu said gently. They stood together in silence, enjoying one another's company.


End file.
